D'algue à sapin
by Kayn la renarde folle
Summary: C'est noël et pas que pour nous. Nos pirates favoris veulent aussi célébré cette fête mais pour Nami, il manque quelque chose… Quelque chose de vitale. Voici l'anecdote…


**_Attention, c'est stupide._**

 ** _Les personnages sont la propriété de Oda-sensei mais cette anecdote à été créé de toute pièce par moi._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ^^_**

 **D'algue à sapin**

Autour du mat principal se ressemblait quelques gens de l'équipage Mugiwara. Ils semblaient fortement intéressés par quelque chose de vert, très lumineux et bruyant, posé à même le sol.

\- Sanji, il va te tuer. Lâcha nonchalamment Luffy, suspendu la tête en bas au-dessus de la « chose ».

\- Je suis prêt à mourir pour satisfaire une femme!

\- Oh! Dans ce cas, prépare-toi, il se réveille. Le prévint le cyborg

Aussitôt, le silence se fit et un grognement se fit entendre. La « chose » se redressa et ouvrit un œil.

\- Vous regardez quoi comme ça? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Mais quelque chose le gêna et il baissa la tête. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, assimilant les signaux très lumineux communiqué à son cerveau.

\- Alors, tu aimes ton déguisement? Demanda Sanji avec un grand sourire à peine moqueur (Du sarcasme? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… XD).

Celui à qui s'adressait cette question releva la tête et fixa un regard presque vide sur le cook. Il serait resté comme ça encore un bon moment sans l'intervention du squelette.

\- Mon beau sapin! Roi des forêts! Que j'aime ta verdure! Ho ho ho ho ho! Chantonna innocemment Brook.

\- Alors? Redemanda le blond, toujours souriant.

Un bruit de sabre glissant hors de leurs fourreaux se fit entendre.

\- Santoryu…

\- Il n'a pas l'air content. déclara Luffy montant sur le mat pour profiter du spectacle.

\- Hey! Fait pas ça, tu vas abîmer les décorations! Commença à paniqué le Cook.

\- Oni…

\- Il est sérieux!

\- Fuit, mec. Déclara le cyborg en s'éloignant.

\- Giri!

Trois lame foncèrent en direction du cook, qui les évita habillement. Presque instantanément, Nami sortit sur le pont et leur lança ses sandales en pleine face, interrompant net leurs bagarres.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmez même le jour de noël, ma parole!

\- Gomenasai… s'excusèrent les deux rivales au même moment, une marque de sandale estampée dans la face.

Soudain, Nami figea son regard sur Zoro et une totale incompréhension se lit dans ses yeux. Après un petit silence, elle posa finalement sa question.

\- Pourquoi Zoro est paré comme un sapin de noël?

Mais pour savoir cela, il faut revenir quelques heures en arrière…

* * *

 _Nami poussa la porte menant au pond et admira le décore alors qu'un gigantesque sourire éclaira son visage. Partout, des lumières rouges et vertes étincelaient sur les voiles alors que les mats étaient reliés entre eux par de longue guirlande._

 _\- Wouah! C'est beau! S'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête._

 _\- N'es ce pas, Nami-swan! Lui répondit Sanji du haut d'un mat avec des yeux en forme de cœur, occupé à accroché des guirlandes. Mais toute ces lumières ne sont point comparable à ta beauté!_

 _\- Merci, merci! Rit la rousse en observant le pont._

 _Une mine soucieuse commença peu à peu à se formé sur son front et elle soupira. Aussitôt, Sanji sauta à ses côtés, à l'écoute de ses moindres caprices._

 _\- Quelque chose ne te plait pas?_

 _\- C'est bien jolie, tout ça, mais il manque le plus important pour fêter noël…_

 _Silence attentiste de la part du blond._

 _\- On aurait dû prendre un sapin à la dernière île. Déplora Nami en retournant à l'intérieur._

 _Une fois la porte refermée, Sanji se creusa la tête pour satisfaire sa mélorine. La prochaine île était trop loin pour pouvoir y aller pour récupérer un sapin…_

 _\- Oï, Ero-cook! Il est où l'saké! S'exclama Zoro en arrivant sur le pont._

 _Le dénommé « Ero-cook » se tourna en direction de l'épéiste, une remarque bien sentit aux bouts des lèvres. Il observa un moment la tignasse verte puis le kimono de la même couleur. Sanji esquissa un sourire et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, baissant la tête pour l'allumé. Un bref éclat de lumière et il expulsa un nuage de fumé._

 _\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Nami-swan. Marmonna-il pour lui-même._

* * *

\- Voilà pour l'histoire! Termina Sanji, fier de lui pour on se savait trop quel raison.

\- Tu es stupide. Déclara Nami après un petit silence.

Aussitôt, le visage se Sanji se décomposa et il s'effondra au sol, presque en pleurant.

\- Ah… Nami-swan me déteste…

Cette dernière le regarda un moment avant de portée son attention sur Zoro, toujours paré de toute ses guirlandes lumineuses.

\- Mais j'apprécie l'attention. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Aussitôt, le cook reprit contenance et se releva, droit comme un I et un grand sourire niais sur le visage. Il allait repartir dans ses sempiternels compliments mais il fut interrompu par le capitaine du bateau.

\- ON S'EN FOU! J'VEUX BOUFFÉ!

Son gigantesque sourire habituel sur le visage se propagea rapidement aux autres membres de l'équipage et un cri de joie fusa aussitôt. Peu de temps plus tard, Ussop, Robin et Chopper, qui fut illico paré de guirlande pour ressembler à un renne de noël (à son grand bonheur (il n'est plus un tanuki)) les rejoignirent sur le pont pour boire, manger et chanté jusqu'à plus possible. Nami fit aussi tombé quelque flocon avec son sorcery climat tact au grand plaisir des membres de l'équipage.

Et pour ceux qui se demande ce qui est advenu de Zoro-sapin, et bien… Et à décider de gardé son accoutrement ridicule disant, je le cite! : « J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à ôtez tout ça alors que je peux boire à la place! ».

Entre nous, il doit aimer ça faire le pitre de temps en temps…

 _ **Voilà! Petit délire qui m'ai venu en tête en voyant mon sapin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **Lâché une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Joyeuse fête!**_


End file.
